secretsubredditfandomcom-20200215-history
Archibald Sodium
Dr Archibald Samuel Sodium is retired career criminal, and current sovereign of Cheria, formerly head of the Department of Aristocratic Research. A typically cheerful, happy go lucky fellow, Archie lives his life day by day, living with his wife Melanie. History Born in Germany, Archibald lived in a small farming village until it was wiped out in mysterious circumstances, causing his family to move to Britain, where he studied at Oxford. Here, he entered his first marriage, and had one daughter, Alex. From there, a series of unfortunate events led him to America, where he was falsely imprisoned for six months, an experience which left him a more violent and bitter person. Once free, he fell into a bad crowd, eventually joining the Russian Mob in New York, working as an enforcer under the name of "Royale"... Or "Spork", to his friends. He continued on like this for a decent period of time, until a mysterious confrontation lead to him and Mel, his second wife, leaving New York, leaving a trail of bodies behind. By now, Arch is a researcher at the Facility, finally putting his doctorate to use as he studies new and exciting possibilities that would have never been approved on the surface, such as the Bio-Dome Simulations, and the creation of Cheria. After funding to his department was cut off, he declared Cheria an independant nation, and currently rules over it as his full time work. Description A tall man, dark-haired with a well groomed beard and dark green eyes, Arch doesn't look too outlandish, bar for his mechanical right arm, which he takes far too much joy in pranking people with. Approaching his fortieth year, Arch still keeps in shape, both mentally and physically, by keeping himself busy. Outfit-wise, he's fond of overly formal outfits, fine suits, scarves and the colour purple. Skills and Abilities Archibald is a capable hand to hand combatant, though a sub-par shot with a gun. Due to this, and is fixaction with all things medieval, he has become talented at using melee weapons, such as swords or axes. Thanks to a mix of his own studies, and having the memories of a dozen ancient leaders implanted in his head, he is a cunning military tactician, though some will note he focuses far too heavily on mass infantry at times. He is also especially hardy, having survived, among other things, being gut-shot, having his throat torn out, having his arm amputated, having the bones of his leg crushed, being burnt with hellfire and being impaled. Weapons and Equipment A firm believer in spray and pray, Arch doesn't tend to carry his weaponry on him at all times, preferring to retrieve it when he needs it. * SPAS-12: Arch's first gun, this combat shotgun is his personal favourite. * H&K P30: When he requires a concealed weapon, the German-semi automatic pistol is his go to. * Fire axe: What began as a improvised weapon in a bad situation became an intimidating calling card in all of his hits. * Prosthetics: His various prosthetic arms have different tools, ranging from a short-range stun gun to inbuilt knuckledusters, and he tends to choose one appropriate for his plans. However, when the situation is dire enough, he will gladly place his typical weaponry aside, to instead use the load out of his Knight Corps. Category:Personnel Category:Characters